A Story of Loving, Dying and Suffering
by Shion Amamiya
Summary: Kise loves Kuroko, Kuroko loves Kise, but Kise died! What will happen now? Why did he die? What if Aomine loved Kise, too? And Momoi loved Aomine? What if you throw Touou, Rakuzan, Yosen, Seirin, Shuutoku and many others in the story? A complex lovestory full of tragedy and unrequited love in poetry-style! WARNING: CharaDeath, BoyxBoy, Crack!Pairings... More details: See profile
1. Arc 1 KiKuro: I CANNOT HELP IT

**Okay, I'll put the entire series in here... (I finally thought of a cool title!****)**

**There will be many Arcs as mentioned in the summary... I'll put the Pairing to the Chapter title... The one who "thinks" will be first e.g. for this chapter KiKuro, because these are Kise's thoughts/feeling towards Kuroko...**

And if someone is interested: Can someone write a more interesting summary? I seriously suck at that...

* * *

**I cannot help it**

_No matter how often you reject me, I cannot help_

_but to stare at you as I did when we first met._

Just let me do as I wish. It's all I'm asking for.

Please, just let me look at you. At your beautiful face.

At your gentle hands. At your slender figure. At YOU.

}i{

_No matter how often you reject me, I cannot help_

_but to love you with all of my heart and soul._

Just let me stay by your side. That's all I'm asking for.

Please … Don't leave me. Reject me as often as you want.

_I cannot help but wanting to touch you, to love you _

_and to stare at you …_

* * *

P.S. Please don't publish or upload it anywhere else. You're allowed to use only when you ask for permission! English is not my first language!

*Shion*


	2. Arc 1 KiKuro: LOVING YOU

**Loving you**

_To stare at you…_

Your face, so precious.

_I love you…_

Why do you always just see HIM?

_I'm sorry, but I cannot help it…_

_I love you…_

}i{

Your voice, so lovely.

_I love you…_

I want to embrace you.

Never letting go of you.

_I cannot help it… I love you..._

}i{

Your body, mine…

_I love you so much…_

_I cannot help it… Sorry…_

Why can't it be me?

_I love you…_

}i{

YOU, mine…

But that'll never happen, right?

_I cannot help it…_

_I love you. I love you so much…_

_I just cannot help it!_

_That's why I'll disappear…_

* * *

P.S. Please don't publish or upload it anywhere else. You're allowed to use only when you ask for permission! English is not my first language! REVIEW!

*Shion*


	3. Arc 1 KiKuro: I'M SORRY

**I'm sorry…**

_That's why I'll disappear…_

I… will never have you…

_Why trying?_

I cannot help but to love you…

I wanna go… Far far away…

}i{

I… love you so much…

_Why can't you?_

I'm going away… Never be back…

I cannot help it… I love you…

}i{

I… will never meet any of you again…

_"Why?", you ask?_

Because where I'm going is like that…

I cannot help it but to say "Goodbye."

}i{

That's why… I'll say it one more time:

_I LOVE YOU…_

_I'm sorry…_

_Goodbye…_

* * *

This is end of Arc 1! Every Arc will probably have 3 chapters...

P.S. Please don't publish or upload it anywhere else. You're allowed to use only when you ask for permission! English is not my first language!

*Shion*


	4. Arc 2 KuroKise: MY SILENT DESIRE

**Okay, this is Arc 2! It's KuroKise...**

* * *

**My silent desire**

It started slow. We're just friends.

You always asked for attention.

I gave it to you…

_You smiled a lot. _

_A radiating sun._

_A very bright person._

I liked to be with you…

}i{

It started slow. I was just your instructor.

We both loved basketball.

But you admired HIM…

_I didn't like that. _

_You're important._

_My silent desire._

It turned into love…

* * *

P.S. Please don't publish or upload it anywhere else. You're allowed to use only when you ask for permission! English is not my first language!

Shion


	5. Arc 2 KuroKise: DO YOU LOVE ME?

**Do you love me?**

It turned into love…

Holding back all of my desires…

Do you love me?

_No, you just see HIM…_

I love you,

my friend.

}i{

Overwhelming urge to touch you…

Do you care about me?

_Probably not… You love HIM…_

I care about you…

a lot…

}i{

Wanting to kiss your lips…

I desire you so much…

Just love me…

_"Kurokocchi!"_

Do you love me?

}i{

Wishing to have you…

Why did you leave?

"_Goodbye."_

Don't go… I love you!

* * *

P.S. Please don't publish or upload it anywhere else. You're allowed to use only when you ask for permission! English is not my first language!

Shion


	6. Arc 2 KuroKise: I WILL LIVE ON

**I will live on**

_Don't go… I love you!_

I… never got to touch you…

I hate myself…

I couldn't stop you…

_I love you._

}i{

I… never got to kiss you…

I didn't want this…

I couldn't tell you…

_I love you._

}i{

I… never got to have you…

I wanted to monopolize you…

If I would've been that selfish…

_I love you._

}i{

I… want to join you…

But I... can't…

I'm sorry…

_I really do love you._

}i{

That's why…

_I'll live on…_

I threw it away…

Your last words…

}i{

"I love you…

I'm sorry…

Goodbye…"

_I love you, too…_

* * *

End of Arc 2!

P.S. Please don't publish or upload it anywhere else. You're allowed to use only when you ask for permission! English is not my first language!

Shion


	7. Arc 3 AoKise: THEY'RE GONE

Now we reached Arc 3! AoKise...

* * *

**They're gone**

So he's gone…

Forever, isn't he?

_Death…_

Goodby, my love…

}i{

That sounded cheesy…

Not like me, right?

_But this…_

Loving someone…

It's not like me anyway.

}i{

I loved him.

I really did!

_But he only saw HIM…_

Now he's gone…

}i{

The sun to my universe.

My world revolved around it.

_But now…_

The sunshine in my life…

It will never come back again…

}i{

His smiles, his personality…

They made me smile.

_But now they're gone…_

Will I ever smile again?

* * *

P.S. Please don't publish or upload it anywhere else. You're allowed to use only when you ask for permission! English is not my first language!

Shion


	8. Arc 3 AoKise: WE WERE ALWAYS SO CLOSE

**We were always so close**

He's gone forever…

How can HE simply live on?

I care for him so much…!

_Why did you die?_

_Come back to me!_

}i{

I'm very selfish…

I know that.

Everyone says so…

_Even you did…_

_But now that you're gone…_

_Can I live on like HIM?_

}i{

If I ever had a free wish…

Then I would want to have him back…

With me… All for myself…

_I'd love you for my entire life!_

_So… Please come back!_

}i{

What can I do now?

He's gone for good…

Because of HIM!

_No… That's not true…_

_But I'd like to believe that…_

_Sorry, I know you love HIM…_

}i{

I always got what I wanted…

Got what I wanted…

_But why not you?_

_I care, no… I love you so much!_

_Please! Just come back to me!_

}i{

HE showed me it…

The letter with your last words…

_"I LOVE YOU._

_I'm sorry._

_Goodbye."_

}i{

Why? Why HIM?

We were always so close…

Because I became like that?

_I'm sorry…_

_Haha, funny…_

_Now I said the same words to you…_

* * *

P.S. Please don't publish or upload it anywhere else. You're allowed to use only when you ask for permission! English is not my first language!

Shion


	9. Arc 3 AoKise: THESE LAST WORDS

**These last words**

_I… wanted us to stay together…_

With them… With HIM…

But we separated…

Went separate paths…

_Now you died…!_

}i{

_I… wanted to be by your side…_

Always… Forever…

But you went ahead…

Without me…

_To humanity's final place…!_

}i{

_I… wanted you to love…_

With all of your heart…

But it didn't happen…

You fell for HIM…

_HE's my shadow…!_

}i{

I… wish to be with you!

I can't go on!

_Sometimes I hear your voice…_

_Faintly saying:_

_"Sorry… I'm sorry…_"

}i{

I… wish to help you!

I could've replaced HIM!

_Sometimes I hear you say…_

_Barely hearable:_

_"No… Never…"_

}i{

I… wish to follow you!

I'll join you!

_Sometimes I see your smile…_

_Saying these last words:_

_"Please… Live on!"_

* * *

Now is end of Arc 3 and moving on to Arc 4 which will be Momo(i)Ao(mine)...

P.S. Please don't publish or upload it anywhere else. You're allowed to use only when you ask for permission! English is not my first language!

Shion


	10. Arc 4 MomoAo: MY PRECIOUS DAI-CHAN

**This is Arc 4 and as mentioned before MomoAo... **

* * *

**My precious Dai-chan**

I love him…

_I always did…_

First as a sister.

Then as a mother.

_Now as a woman._

}i{

But what am I to him?

_Just a sister._

Pure platonic feelings.

No matter…

how much I wish…

_This fact won't change._

_}i{_

A beast on the court.

_Unstoppable._

His smile shone like the sun.

But now he rarely shows them

To me… Only to HIM.

Why HIM (not me)?

_I love him so much._

_}i{_

_I stayed with him._

Always together.

_He and I_… always…

Why did you never notice?

That's right… You're _AHOmine_…

But at the same time…

My precious _Dai-chan._

Thank you for coming back…

* * *

Anyone noticed a certain character song?

P.S. Please don't publish or upload it anywhere else. You're allowed to use only when you ask for permission! English is not my first language!

Shion


	11. Arc 4 MomoAo: I WILL REPLACE HIM

**I will replace HIM**

He's suffering so much.

Why can't I do anything?

_I wish I could make him forget…_

_}i{_

He's so important to me.

Why doesn't he notice that?

_I wish I was the same to him…_

_}i{_

He's different than before.

Why isn't he smiling?

_I wish I could bring it back…_

_}i{_

He's unable to move on.

Why can't he live on?

_I wish he'd see me…_

_}i{_

He's lost his will.

Why doesn't he notice?

_I wish to bring it back…_

_}i{_

HE's gone…

Why can't Dai-chan forget!?

_I will replace HIM…_

* * *

P.S. Please don't publish or upload it anywhere else. You're allowed to use only when you ask for permission! English is not my first language!

*Shion*


	12. Arc 4 MomoAo: I'M ALWAYS BY YOUR SIDE

**I'm always by your side**

Tears rolled down

That fateful day…

_Dai-chan, please forget HIM…_

_I'll be HIM…_

_See only me…_

___}i{_

He broke down

That fateful day…

_Dai-chan, let me hug you…_

_I'll do it in his stead…_

_Forget HIM…_

___}i{_

He threw a tantrum

That fateful day…

_Dai-chan, HE's not dead…_

_HE is me and I am HIM…_

_I'm always by your side…_

* * *

That's it for Arc 4! Next is AkaKuro...

P.S. Please don't publish or upload it anywhere else. You're allowed to use only when you ask for permission! English is not my first language!

*Shion*


	13. Arc 5 ImaMomo: A FAINT MEMORY

_**A/N: Sorry... It's not AkaKuro yet... It's ImaMomo...**_

_**Check out my profile for more info on this very complex KnB poetry tragedy fic...**_

* * *

**A faint memory**

Soft smile.

Pink hair.

_I loved her _

_From the moment_

_I saw her._

_}i{_

Cocky smile.

Navy hair.

_He's her friend,_

_Her crush._

_I have no chance._

___}i{_

But…

One day…

I'll snatch her away…

Then…

_He'll be… _

Nothing…

_But a faint memory…_

___}i{_

But…

Will that…

Certain day…

Ever come…?

_I hope so…_

_I want…_

_To have her…!_

* * *

Review!

P.S. Please don't publish or upload it anywhere else. You're allowed to use only when you ask for permission! English is not my first language!

*Shion*


	14. Arc 5 ImaMomo: YOU REALLY LOVE HIM

**You really love him, heh…?**

A replacement…

That's what you've become…

_Still…_

_I love you so much…!_

_}i{_

HE sees you…

As someone else…

_But…_

_Doesn't it hurt…?_

You are HIS 'lover'…

HE sees you as that model…

_Say…_

_Is it really fine…?_

_}i{_

I can heal you…

But I would be a replacement…

Right?

}i{

So sorry…

I really want to help you…

My love…

}i{

But my identity…

It's important…

_I am me…_

_You are you…_

_}i{_

Giving it up so easily…

_You really love him, heh…?_

_I stand no chance…_

_Still… I love you…_

* * *

Review!

P.S. Please don't publish or upload it anywhere else. You're allowed to use only when you ask for permission! English is not my first language!

}i{ Shion~


	15. Arc 5 ImaMomo: LET'S TRY!

_**A/N: That's the end of ImaMomo... Next up: HanaIma!**_

_**Check out my profile for full names!**_

* * *

**Let's try!**

"_It's been a while…_

_Imayoshi-san…"_

Yeah, it's been a while…

Why are you here?

}i{

"_I wanted to talk…_

_About HIM…"_

Ahh, HIM again…

You still love him?

}i{

"_I don't know…_

_Anymore…"_

I see…

Then what can I do?

}i{

"_I wanna try it out…_

_You and me…"_

She said those words…

Why not?

}i{

"_Thank you, Imayoshi-san…_

_I'll do my best…"_

Your best…

I'm just a replacement, right?

}i{

"_NO! I mean…_

_My heart… it's got a hole…"_

A hole…

I'm the one to heal what HE did?

}i{

"_Yes! Please…_

_Just once…"_

She took the offer from then…

Let's try!

* * *

Review!

P.S. Please don't publish or upload it anywhere else. You're allowed to use only when you ask for permission! English is not my first language!

}i{ Shion~


End file.
